The present invention relates to an electric adapter, and more specifically to a multimedia electric adapter, which comprises a RJ45 connector at a front side for connection to a module jack in a wall plate, two audio signal connector and one video signal connector at a rear side for receiving the audio cables and video cable of a monitor for audio and video signal transmission.
In the wall 9 of a room or office of a modern building, there is generally provided a wall plate 8 having multiple module jacks 81 for signal transmission. These module jacks 81 can not be used to receive the audio cables and video cable of a monitor for multimedia audio/video signal transmission, for example, video conference, video mail, monitoring and security, remote teaching, etc.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a multimedia electric adapter, which connects the audio and video cables of a monitor to a module jack in a wall plate for multimedia signal transmission. According to the present invention, a multimedia electric adapter comprises a RJ45 connector connected to the circuit board and extended out of the casing at a front side for insertion into a module jack in a wall plate, two audio signal connectors and a video signal connector respectively connected to the circuit board and extended out of a respective hole on the casing at a rear side for receiving the audio cables and video cable of a monitor for audio and video signal transmission.